Core E has several investigators with extensive expertise in drug delivery, synthetic/bioconjugation chemistry, and nanotechnology. The central function of Core E is to provide a tool box comprised of various types of delivery systems to accommodate different radiation protectors/mitigators that either have been or will be developed from different research projects in our CMCR. Specific services will be provided to 1) improve the bioavailability of testing compounds that are non-orally active and poorly water soluble by formulating them in nanoparticulates for testing of in vivo activity and toxicity; 2) selectively deliver radiation mitigators to the cytoplasm or mitochondria of critical cell types in vital organs through the use of lipidic systems or lipid-coated biodegradable carbon nanotubes; and 3) to achieve controlled/slow release of the active ingredients through either the emulsion particles with an oil core that is made of fat with high melting temperature or through triggered release from the nanotubes.